


Exhausted

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, FBI Agent Danny, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is exhausted when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: Reading a book together + Stiles/Danny for the Non Sexual Intimacy Meme
> 
> I took this and made it Danny reading to Stiles. Hope you enjoy!

It’s after two by the time Stiles gets home. It’s been a long forty-eight hours, and he can’t really remember when he last slept. There was like a half hour nap in the briefing room yesterday, and he drifted for about an hour today when he was briefly relieved from surveillance detail. The house is dark, of course, so Stiles tries to be quiet as he takes off his shoes downstairs before heading up to the bedroom. The door’s open, a faint light spilling into the hallway, and his lips curve into a smile as he walks inside to find Danny still awake.

“You look like shit,” Danny tells him as he lowers the I-Pad he’s reading and puts it on his lap. His reading glasses are perched at the end of his nose, and he looks almost as tired as Stiles feels.

“I feel even worse,” Stiles admits, pulling his shirt off before shoving his pants down. He doesn’t even go to the bathroom to brush his teeth because he needs sleep more than he needs a minty fresh mouth.

“I heard the extraction was successful.” Danny lifts the cover up, and Stiles crawls in beside him, snuggling close to get comfortable. Two days without Danny cuddles is just too much. “I suppose that makes up for how the weariness.”

“Yeah, it was better than expected. We rescued twenty-four trafficking victims, and Rafe managed to shoot the head bad guy in a painful yet not fatal spot.” Stiles yawns. “It’s just been a long couple of days, and you knew I went under yesterday to get the proof, which wasn’t fun.”

“I know it must have been rough, especially since it was women and young girls. Those cases always seem to get to you worse than others. It’s definitely been a rough couple of days. I was handling Intel and IT, but I was able to come home when the team spread out.” Danny rubs Stiles’ back. “Off tomorrow?”

“Yes, thank God. They’ll still be processing the scene and trying to identify the girls, so Rafe gave us a day to recover. You too, right?”

“Yes, I’m off tomorrow, except I have a couple of reports to get typed up at some point. Last night, I slept at the Bureau running down a few leads on the images you got while undercover, and Karen told me when I was leaving today not to come in until Tuesday. I managed to grab a nice nap when I got home today, though, which is why I’m still up.” Danny kisses his temple. “You should try to sleep. I know you’re exhausted.”

“I’m so tired, but now I’m sort of wired, too.” Stiles huffs a laugh. “I’m just glad to be home, you know? And relieved that it all went down alright.”

“I’m glad to have you home.” Danny squeezes his hip. “I always get nervous when you’re in the field, and I’m stuck at the office.”

“Keep doing that,” he murmurs, enjoying the comforting motion of Danny rubbing his side. “What’re you reading?”

“I’m on Goblet of Fire in our HP re-read,” Danny says, turning his I-Pad back on and showing Stiles the display. “I have to catch up since you started Order of the Phoenix while I was stuck working that fraud case last week.”

“Read to me?” Stiles yawns and tightens his grip around Danny’s waist. His leg is already between Danny’s, and he’s lying half on the bed and half on Danny, which is one of his favorite sleeping positions.

Danny squeezes his hips before he shifts slightly, getting comfortable and angling the tablet so he can read it easier. “Alright, I’ll read to you, but you’d better close your eyes and try to go to sleep.”

“I will.” Stiles kisses Danny’s chest before closing his eyes.

“I’m in the middle of Chapter Twenty-Eight, so I’ll just start over,” Danny tells him, speaking quietly in a tone that’s definitely going to help Stiles relax and calm down enough to sleep. “Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Owlery after breakfast on Sunday to send a letter to Percy…”

Stiles smiles as he listens to Danny read about the Golden Trio and Winky. Before the chapter is even finished, he’s asleep, and, by the next chapter, he’s drooling lightly on Danny’s chest. Danny kisses the top of his head before slipping off his glasses and turning off the light, curling up around him and falling asleep easier now that Stiles is back home.


End file.
